


Satisfaction

by IdleSin (inkstainedwretch)



Series: Metal and Magic [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other, Reader has a vulva, Sexy Rectangle, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 16:41:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5673022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkstainedwretch/pseuds/IdleSin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton helps you unwind after a long day. (This one's gonna be short and sweet.)</p><p>[Reader has a vulva, but no gendered pronouns are used. There's also no specific chest stuff (mentions of bras, etc.), in case that's a concern of yours.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Satisfaction

"WHAT'S UP, NERDS?"

Undyne kicks open the door to the workshop, grinning a little maniacally. You look up from the petri dish you're fiddling with, but only for a second.

"Hey Undyne," you reply. "Alphys is still over by the DT Extractor. Or...what's left of it, anyway."

"Jeez, still?" she raises an eyebrow. "Wasn't she taking that thing apart yesterday?"

"And the day before that," you nod, "and the day before _that_. I keep offering to help, but she won't let me touch it."

"Yeah, I don't exactly know what that thing does, but..." Undyne cringes. "I don't think it'd be a good idea for a human to get too close."

"Frisk was down here at one point, weren't they?" you tilt your head a little.

"Yeah, but I don't think they touched it," Undyne shrugs. "Whatever, if Alphys is still working on that thing, that's all the more reason for me to come drag her out of here. We're gonna have a BLAST!"

"Are you watching Neo Superstar or the Super-Superstar OVA?" you ask, vaguely ashamed that you know so much about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

"NEITHER!" Undyne punches the air. "I found an anime that's even better than Mew Mew Kissy Cutie! It's called ULTRAMEGA MERMAID PANIC! AND IT'S AWESOME!!!"

You decide not to ask what it's about, but it makes sense that Undyne would be into an anime about mermaids. They were probably fighting mermaids with ten-foot swords, if Undyne actually liked it. You hope it's not one of those series that Alphys rolls her eyes at the mere mention of. Although, that would be kind of funny.

"D-did you say Ultramega Mermaid Panic?" Alphys asks, wiping dirt and oil off of her hands as she comes into the room. "That's s-so funny, I've been wanting to ask if you wanted to watch that one..."

"Yeah!" Undyne grins. "I haven't actually seen any of it yet, but the cover art looks so cool!"

"It's really good," Alphys turns a little pink. "Apparently it w-was groundbreaking when it was first released in the human world..." 

You raise your eyebrows, but again decide to stay silent. You've been hanging out with Alphys long enough to know what she means by "groundbreaking", at least when referring to anime. If they end up cosplaying a couple from the show by the time Halloween rolls around, you're not gonna be surprised.

"Have fun," you wave a little as they head out into the front hall.

"Thanks," Alphys seems to remember something and turns back around. "I h-haven't seen anyone else today. Do you know where they went?"

"Yeah, Reaper Bird said something about going up to Waterfall," you nod. "I saw a couple of the others putting together picnic baskets. Think they might have gone to visit Shyren and Lemon Bread."

"O-oh, that's right! It's her birthday!" Alphys smiles. "That's sweet of them. I'll see you later, then."

"Later," you smile and turn back to your work. The petri dishes you stuck in the incubator last week looked pretty promising; you'll have to remember to thank Snowdrake's mom for giving you that skin cell sample. Hopefully these will give you some clarity, as well. (The ones that you accidentally kept in your bag when you visited the Core, on the other hand, were completely wrecked. Gotta remember not to do that again.)

When you finish preparing the last one and stick them in the incubator, you decide it's high time you closed up shop for the night. With the amalgamates and Alphys out for the evening, you wonder for a moment what you should do before remembering Mettaton said he'd be rehearsing tonight in the Hotland studio. You brighten up immediately and throw your lab coat onto your chair before heading out.

Rehearsals were your favorite. They're all the fun of watching Mettaton perform without the insane crowds he usually draws. You also get along with his security staff pretty well too, which makes it easier.

He's on the small stage this time, the one where he usually does his news reports. Tonight though, there's just a microphone in the middle of the stage, with a spotlight trained right on it. They're in the middle of sound check when you arrive, and from the sound of it Mettaton is taking the opportunity to do some vocal warm-ups. You wonder why he'd need to do that, considering he's a robot, but you know better than to ask. He's in his boxy form today, wheeling himself back and forth with sweeping hand gestures, but he doesn't seem to notice you standing to one side of the stage. You don't mind; it's nice to watch him work and know you aren't distracting him.

Up in the sound booth, you see Napstablook hovering behind the controls, and their voice floats through the speakers.

"Alright, I think we're ready."

"WONDERFUL!" Mettaton claps his hands together and rolls up to the microphone. "LET'S TAKE IT FROM THE TOP."

The music starts, a slow ballad with lots of string instruments, and Mettaton croons warmly along. You love the way he sings in this body, although you can't quite place why. This vocalizer has a less complex range, but his words are still filled with emotion. It's a bit silly, but this is Mettaton we're talking about.

"EXCELLENT," he says when the music fades out. "WE CAN RUN IT AGAIN WITH SHYREN NEXT TIME. LET'S TRY THE FIGHT SCENE."

You lose track of how long you watch him, leaning against the wall as he sings and dances and recites all sorts of skits he's written out. By the time he's done, you're convinced you're the luckiest person alive, to be so close to such a passionate performer.

"ALRIGHT, I THINK THAT'S ENOUGH FOR TONIGHT," he rolls offstage - to the side opposite the one where you're standing. "TAKE CARE, BEAUTIES. I'LL SEE YOU IN THE MORNING."

You walk behind the stage and meet him by the craft services table, taking the opportunity to have a cup of spider cider while you're there. Mettaton is reviewing the rehearsal footage with one of the camera operators, and you're more than content to munch on a croissant while you wait for him to finish.

"WE SHOULD KEEP CAMERA 3 STEADY FOR SURE. THAT WAY, WE CAN CUT TO MY GOOD SIDE WHENEVER WE NEED TO."

"Got it," the operator nods and wheels the camera back towards the rest.

Mettaton glances back and sees you, although you're still not sure where his optics are in this body.

"DARLING!" He rolls over and hugs you close. "I DIDN'T EXPECT TO SEE YOU HERE."

"I thought I'd come watch you work," you wrap your arms around him as best you can (which isn't very well) and press a kiss to the lights on his face, even though you don't actually know if he can feel it.

"HOW DID YOU LIKE THE SHOW?" He asks, taking your hand and rolling toward his dressing room. "I THINK WE MIGHT JUST HAVE IT READY BY NEXT WEEK."

"It looked great," you close the dressing room door behind you. "I loved the music."

"I'M GLAD TO HEAR IT. I'M ALWAYS HAPPY WHEN I CAN IMPRESS MY FAVORITE AUDIENCE."

You giggle a bit and stretch your arms into the air. "I'm more than happy to take a break and come watch you. Today was _long_."

"HAVE A SEAT THEN, GORGEOUS," he motions to the chair in front of his vanity, and you happily flop down into it. "I ADMIT THERE ARE SOME ADVANTAGES TO HAVING A BODY THIS STURDY. MOST OF THE LAST ACT IS GOING TO BE DONE IN THE EX BODY, BUT I DON'T SEE THE POINT IN WEARING MYSELF OUT PRIOR TO DRESS REHEARSAL."

"Sounds nice," you lean back against the chair and sigh happily, kicking your shoes and socks off. "I know Shyren has the day off, but did you and Napstablook get her anything for her birthday?"

"I DON'T REMEMBER WHAT BLOOKY GOT HER, BUT I HAD THE CHEFS AT THE RESORT MAKE HER A CAKE. IT'S SEAWEED FLAVOR!"

Your phone pings, and when you look to see who texted you, it's a photo from Mettaton. The cake is covered in green frosting, with HAPPY BIRTHDAY SHYREN~ and about a jillion hearts written on top. It's super cute, but you had no idea Mettaton could just text you stuff without using a phone.

"That's so sweet," you set your phone on the vanity table. "I hope she likes the cookies we made. I got the recipe from Lemon Bread, but I don't know if I did it right..."

"I'M SURE SHE'LL LOVE THEM," Mettaton's hand smooths over your hair, catching a little on the snarls you've managed to collect today. "MY, MY. YOU REALLY HAVE HAD A LONG DAY."

He removes a stray shred of paper you hadn't realized was still there, and he shows it to you without any comment. You begin to laugh silently.

"I thought I got rid of all that," you cover your face with your hands. "I was in the office all morning, and I ah...fell."

"AND THAT MOUNTAIN OF PAPER IS WHAT CAUGHT YOU, I TAKE IT."

"Yeah."

You lower your hands and turn to look at him, and the lights on his face have formed the shape of a heart. It's not as obvious how his soul is contained in this body, so you sometimes find yourself wondering what it can feel, how he sees the world when he's taking this form. Out of curiosity, you take one of his gloved hands in yours, big enough that it takes both of your hands to wrap around it, and nuzzle your face into it.

"Can you feel that?" you ask, lifting one hand up to run your fingertips over the hard edge of his body.

"NOT REALLY," he says flatly. "IT WAS ONE OF THE REASONS I HAD ALPHYS START WORKING ON MY CURRENT MODEL."

"Hm," you lean gently against him. "That sounds like it would be a little isolating..."

"WELL...COMPARATIVELY..."

You look up at him with a raised eyebrow, but he doesn't elaborate. All you really know about Mettaton's history is the fact that neither of his bodies are very old. In fact, his EX body was finished shortly before the barrier came down, which wasn't that long ago. But Napstablook has told you stories about Mettaton from before he even met Alphys, so you know he's probably much older than the boxy body standing beside you. You just don't know anything about his life before he became the superstar of the underground. He doesn't seem to want to talk about it, though, so you've decided not to push it. You figure he'll tell you when he's ready.

"You're so warm..." you mumble softly.

"HERE," he wheels back a little, and before you can ask what he's doing he falls backward onto the floor with a loud SMACK.

"Mettaton, what the hell?"

You hop up out of your chair, but he just reaches for your hand and guides you over to him. His body is big enough that you can curl up on top of him, though your knees rest on the switches of his lower body, and your toes gently brush against his wheel. You sigh happily and rest your cheek on his lights, and one of his arms wraps itself around you gently. You hug his hand close to your chest, kissing his lights again.

"I CAN'T FEEL THAT EITHER, DARLING," he says.

"Sorry," you lay your head back down.

"IT'S ALRIGHT," he gives your hands a squeeze. "I CAN DO OTHER THINGS."

You lean up on one elbow and look at him curiously, still not completely sure if you're looking him in the eye or not.

"Other things?"

"YES," his hand slides down your stomach, then outward to rest on your hip. "IF YOU'D LIKE."

You begin to feel even warmer, wondering what he has in mind.

"I'd like that very much."

You watch his other arm extend outward, stretching across the room until it reaches the costume closet. He digs in there for a moment before drawing it back, bringing with him a sleek black wand-shaped vibrator. MTT-Brand something or other is printed on its side in pink, but his hand is covering most of it.

"Damn," you laugh softly. "I didn't even know you made those."

"THIS IS AN OLDER MODEL," he replies, switching it on, "BUT IT'S ONE OF MY FAVORITES."

"Can't wait to find out why," you shift a little so you can unbutton your jeans, and when you kick them to the floor the metal of his body is nice and warm underneath you. While you're at it, you tug your shirt off, so you can feel him more fully against your skin.

He slides the head of the vibrator up your thigh, making you laugh as it tickles all the way up your leg. It nestles underneath you, between your bodies, and it presses nicely over your clit. The material it's made of has some give to it, so you can rest your weight against it comfortably.

"Mmmmm," you nuzzle your face into him, and the lights form a heart again. "God, that's _exactly_ what I needed."

"GOOD."

He turns the dial on the handle, and it gets a little bit stronger. You moan softly, your voice echoing just a little off of his body. The vibrations go nice and deep, making you feel all hot and delicious inside.

" _Fuck_ ," you gasp, "where- _nnn_ , where can I get one of these? This is way better than the one I brought from the surface."

"YOU CAN HAVE THIS ONE, IF YOU LIKE. I HAVE ANOTHER ONE AT HOME."

"Oh fuck yes," you hiss, and even you aren't sure if it was in response to him or not. You start to push your hips into it a little, and he holds it steady so you get the pressure and friction you're looking for. When you come, it's slow and gentle, panting his name as your hips shake and spasm against him. He turns the power down slowly, letting you come down through the aftershocks until he finally clicks it off.

"YOU'RE SO BEAUTIFUL WHEN YOU'RE HAPPY," he gently runs a hand over your hair.

"Oh?" You lean into his touch. "Well then, do you want know what would make me even happier?"

"YES."

"If you did that again."

The heart lights begin to blink.

"AS MANY TIMES AS YOU'D LIKE."


End file.
